


【MNPO/POMN】Run Away

by Still_Hungry



Category: MNPO - Fandom, POMN, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: //现实向//无差
Relationships: MINO/PO
Kudos: 1





	【MNPO/POMN】Run Away

［SIDE A］  
“你明天不用来了。”

马路上车流穿梭，伴随着引擎轰鸣震耳欲聋，可这平平淡淡一句话始终盖过世间其他声音，在我的耳边回响。

还有接下来身边人说的那句，“那明天我也不来了吧。”

傻子，我瞟了一眼身边看起来懒懒散散，好像不太清楚自己刚说了什么的宋旻浩。

真是傻得令人心动。

本来以为会和身边这位一起顺利出道，可今天早上不知道为何就一直心悸，到了现在才明白，人类对于未来某些事情可能真就有预言的能力。

我这算不算把他拖累了？我也不知道，劝他回去这件事是会发生的，只是我现在还不太有力气，可能明天，或者今晚，我一定会和他说的。

白日冗长，等从公司出来太阳还斜斜地挂在天边，烤得沥青路面升起一股淤结的蒸汽，让人头昏脑胀。我就看着往来行人发了会呆，期望宋旻浩率先开口，给我们的未来指出下一步路，可他只是站在他旁边一言不发，时不时晃动手臂，没有半点开口的迹象。

我只得顶着晕眩的头脑发问：“接下来去哪？”

“不知道。”他用手微微挡了挡太阳，轮廓清晰的阴影落在他细密的睫毛上，我仅仅是看着它们忽闪，就可以感受到扫过脸颊会带来的痒意。

真是相当令人烦躁的回答，我用手背擦了擦滑落脸颊的汗滴，不耐烦地提议，“回家？”

“又有点早。”

于是我们就这样双眼放空，又在马路边站了十分钟，直到宋旻浩突然抓住了我的手臂，把我吓了一跳。

他的手掌宽厚，紧紧地覆盖在我的皮肤上，与他手心相接触的那块皮肤被他泛红的热度灼得发烫，他拉过我的手臂，使我面对着他，看着我的眼睛开口，“表志勋，我们逃跑吧。”

其实我不太懂他所说的“逃跑”到底是什么意思，是从这烈日下离开吗，还是说走向僻静之地脱离喧闹的人群，又或者是从这望不到尽头的偶像梦出逃，放弃不切实际的幻想，做一个擅长接受现实的普通人。

我本应问清楚的，可当我开口，却只是爽快地回答他，“好。”

可能是被太阳晒晕了，干脆放弃了思考，根据自己的情感选择相信宋旻浩。

等我再次有清醒的意识的时候，我发现我们正在奔跑。

宋旻浩在前面紧紧牵着我的手，拽着我奔跑，用力到我感觉我的手指都被挤压的变了形，血液被压力按得逃离，温度下降到能感受到他每一个指尖的温度。

我们跑得很快，跑步带起的微风夹杂着路人的惊呼从耳边掠过，飞速的被我们丢在身后。我加快了点速度，跑到了他的旁边，他看着我笑了笑，又加快了一点点速度。

奔跑的路线曲折离奇，有时直直的顺着无人的人行道，像是没有尽头，但更多的是突然的拐弯和变道，这让我也搞不清宋旻浩到底有没有一个目的地。

不知跑了多久，在一个拐弯过后眼前的景色豁然开朗，在一片高楼大厦的背后竟然出现了一大片的向日葵花田。

宋旻浩终于放缓了步伐，我们最终在向日葵花田的边缘停了下来。

成熟的向日葵大剌剌地地在阳光下开着，慵懒地面向东方不肯再追随之间下落的太阳，而泛着青色的幼苗偏着头，努力吸收着光的热量。

清风吹过，花田泛起微小的波浪，参杂了植物的气息跑进我的鼻子里，是自然的味道。

“你是怎么知道这个地方的？”我回头望向他。

火红的夕阳的太阳给宋旻浩整个人镶了一层金边，勾勒他的眼眶，耳廓，下颌线，炙热而迷人。在阳光里我甚至可以看清他脸颊上细小绒毛的形状。

他扯起衣领擦了擦鼻尖的汗，“有一次坐车路过。是不是很美。”

“是，很美。”我看着他说。

他也回头看我，咬了咬下唇，有些试探地开口：“你不会想要独自逃走吧？”

这次我想我知道他说的逃走是什么意思。

“不会。”

听到我的回答之后他突然快速舔了一下嘴唇，凑了上来。

当他的嘴唇碰上我的的时候，我不受控制的不上了眼睛，可即使不上了眼睛自己也没有失去视力，在这突如其来的吻发生之时，我黑暗的视野中一朵一朵的向日葵接二连三地绽放，我甚至可以听到每一个瞬间发出啪的声响。

宋旻浩快速的碰了碰我的嘴唇又离开，便不太敢和我对视，“这是安慰的bobo。”

我感受到我笑了，在温暖的阳光中我感到温度爬上了脸颊，我抓住他的肩膀把他拉了回来。

“再给我一点安慰吧。”

总是让我心动的我的朋友宋旻浩，我喜欢的人，他带着我逃跑，莽莽撞撞闯进了一片辉煌的金色花田。

我自愿在这千万朵向日葵的中央，把心留在这里，这是一场来了就不会离去的“到此一游”。

［SIDE B］  
从brrrr friends演播厅出来天已经黑了，我先帮表志勋叫了车陪着他在路边等着，作为电子产品痴，简直无法想象他自己一个人要怎么在这个城市活下去。

总的来说，没我不行。

冬天的夜晚行人很少，但车辆还是孜孜不倦地在马路上跑着。身边的人跺了跺脚挽过我的手臂凑过来取暖，我夹紧了他的手，看着他呵出的白气觉得有点可爱。

我从口袋里掏出手用食指戳了戳他的脸，“没想到我们已经到了粉丝都即将结婚的年纪了啊……”他低着头小声地感叹。

“是啊，人家还说和你约定好了要一起结婚，你在我不知道的时候是不是做了很多这种承诺啊？”

“以前年轻的时候可能不太懂事……”

我轻轻地笑了起来，“怎么办啊志勋，说到就要做到，要守信啊。”

好一会他都没有声音，我还以为他真的在苦恼，正准备和他说我开玩笑的，没想到被他一把抢过手机，把为他叫的车给取消了。

“你干嘛，为什么不会预约车反而会取消啊？”我揉了揉他的头，“为什么要取消？今天想去我那里住吗？”

我看着我的男朋友露出了狡黠的小表情，笑着对我说，“既然履行不了约定，那我们逃跑吧，再说害我履行不了约定的人不就是你吗。”

“跟我有什么关……”我话还没说完，突然被一股力量带了出去。

表志勋这个疯子，大晚上的为什么要拉着我一起疯。

此时此刻，我们在首尔接近零下的大街上飞奔。

路上被一些人认了出来，表志勋就当没看到似的不管不顾地跑，边跑还边唱我发了没多久的新歌，只能由我来边跑边和路人道歉。

身体活动散发出了热量，等到最终步伐停下来的时候我汗都快滴下来，想拉开羽绒服散散热又被表志勋按住，“容易感冒。”

这个家伙，我现在热成这样还不是因为你突然发神经。

“你还记得这是哪里吗？”

我接着微弱的路灯，辨认出了这是哪里，这片地方本来有一大片向日葵花田，以前我带表志勋来过，而现在不知道什么时候变成了厂房，巨大的烟囱在远处冒着白烟。

现在回想一下那片花田也没那么大，但对于我来说，像是一小片藏在现实世界缝隙之中的世外桃源。

“记得啊”，我深吸一口气，灌进一口冷风直通胃部，“你说，当时我对你说逃跑的时候，你为什么答应的那么爽快？”

“我也不太清楚，可能是觉得和你去哪里都好吧，反正无论如何我们一辈子都会一起过的啊。”表志勋笑着，可爱的脸挤在了一起。

他总是会很自然地说出这种让我心动的话。

其实现在已经不太记得当时为什么像疯了一样，拉着表志勋跑向从来没有和任何人说过的秘密基地。

那天并不是一个告白的好时机，但正如我不理解我自己一样，他好像也没有那么理解他的每一个行为。

但好像在真情面前，剖析透彻每一个行为的具体原因并不是那么重要。

我一直都觉得人一生就是不停的run away，我曾以为是一个人在无人的林间公路上奔跑，脚底和路面接触踢踏作响，腿上的肌肉颤抖着，呼吸都带了血腥味。

可能对于大多数人来说确实是一段孤独的旅程。

后来才发现我得天独厚，表志勋是我的幸运。他就这么没来由的出现在奔跑中的我的身边，颇有一种要一股脑和我一起和我跑向人生长路尽头的架势。

“你当时就觉得我们会一起一辈子吗？”我问他。

“是啊”，他的语气相当的理所当然，甚至还有些堂皇，“你不这么觉得吗？”

“遇到你已经足够幸运，幸运到让当时的我没敢想一辈子。”

END  
<本文共2931字>

不要问寸土寸金的地方哪来的花田，我让它有它就得有٩( ᐛ )و


End file.
